The present invention relates to a process for producing a board for gliding over snow, which comprises an internal rigid reinforcement.
The present invention also relates to an internal rigid reinforcement intended for a board for gliding over snow.
The present invention finally relates to a board for gliding over snow which comprises an internal rigid reinforcement.
The traditional process for producing a board for gliding over snow, particularly for a downhill ski or a snowboard, will comprise the following initial stages which consist in:
selecting a mold with the dimensions desired for the board for sliding;
positioning a gliding sole plate in this mold;
bordering this gliding sole plate with two metal side edges;
positioning a first reinforcement of preimpregnated laminated type over the gliding sole plate; and
positioning a rigid reinforcement over these abovementioned first elements which are already present.
The drawback of these prior techniques lies in the fact that the rigid reinforcement may have a variable position relative to the rest of the elements, i.e. the gliding sole plate, the side edges, and the laminated first reinforcement. In fact, the rigid reinforcement may be offset laterally relative to these same elements. More precisely, the internal rigid reinforcement will be located off center relative to the median longitudinal axis of the board for gliding over snow.
These centering defects lead to a ski being obtained which has very mediocre variable dimensional and mechanical characteristics. When used on the snow, the behavior of the skis obtained in this way will also be variable. These centering defects lead to overlapping of the reinforcements, generating deformations in the structure of the board for gliding.
These centering defects lead to an absence of homogeneity in the manufacture of the boards for gliding and in their behavior on snow.
A first problem which arises consists in developing a process for producing a board for gliding over snow which comprises a special stage of fitting a reinforcement which is shaped so that it can be centered without difficulty and without specific tools.
A second problem which arises is that of designing a reinforcement whose actual configuration enables it to be centered automatically relative to the median longitudinal axis of the board for gliding.
A third problem which arises is that of forming a board for gliding over snow which has a longitudinally centered reinforcement.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a process for producing a board for gliding over snow is noteworthy in that it comprises, in particular, the following initial stages which consist positioning a gliding sole plate in a mold, bordering this sole plate with two metal side edges, positioning a first reinforcement of preimpregnated laminated type over the gliding sole plate, and finally positioning at least one rigid reinforcement which comprises at least one lateral protuberance located in the region of the heel so as to center said reinforcement relative to the median longitudinal axis of the board for gliding over snow.
Finally, there is preferably a stage of cutting or of punching the protuberance or protuberances of the reinforcement or reinforcements so that the reinforcement or reinforcements are flush without extending beyond the side edge defining the edges of the board for gliding. The protuberance or protuberances of the reinforcement or reinforcements may also have a length which is sufficient to abut against a shoulder present in the mold and extends laterally beyond the edge of the mold defining the edges of the board.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a reinforcement intended for use in a board for gliding over snow is noteworthy in that it comprises at least one lateral protuberance positioned in the region of the heel zone.
The reinforcement advantageously comprises two protuberances. Preferably, the reinforcement consists of a metal sheet with a thickness of between 0.2 and 1.2 mm. The reinforcement may consist of a rigid laminated plate of fiberglass and/or carbon fiber and/or aramide fiber.
A board for gliding over snow comprises a gliding sole plate bordered by metal side edges, an upper protective and decorative layer, and a filler core, including, over at least one of its faces, the lower and/or the upper face, at least one internal rigid reinforcement.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the board for gliding over snow is noteworthy in that this internal rigid reinforcement has at least one laterally flush zone in the region of the heel of the board for gliding over snow so as to allow centering of the median longitudinal axis of said reinforcement relative to the median longitudinal axis of the board for gliding over snow.
In the more particularly advantageous board, the zone or zones of the reinforcement or reinforcements are laterally flush over a length of from 5 to 30 mm. The board for gliding over snow may comprise an internal rigid reinforcement which has two flush side zones located on the right and on the left relative to the median longitudinal axis of the board for gliding.